


Куколка

by Higitsune



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higitsune/pseuds/Higitsune
Summary: Согласно словам Сэймэя из Onmyoji, священник Кукай, основатель секты Сингон эзотерического буддизма в Японии, привез Мицумуси с собой из Чанъаня.





	Куколка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chrysalis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30334) by [glitterburn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitterburn). 



Хиромаса скучал. Он сидел, откинувшись назад, сцепив руки вокруг лодыжек, и рассматривал все вокруг от пола до потолка. Напротив него вся северная стена рабочей комнаты Сэймэя была завешена картами, схемами, графиками и заклинаниями. Там, где благородные люди Хэйан-кё обычно вешали изящную каллиграфию, Сэймэй наклеил страницы из какой-то тайной книги и испещрил их своими пометками красной тушью. 

Тихонечко вздохнув, Хиромаса качнулся вперед и встал на колени. Бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону невысокого письменного столика — Сэймэй все еще хмурился над схемой созвездий и страницей с какими-то цифрами и каракулями. Его указательный палец, выпачканный черной тушью, постукивал по странице, оставляя постепенно светлеющие отпечатки на бумаге.

Стараясь не отвлекать Сэймэя от работы, Хиромаса поднялся и принялся обследовать рабочую комнату. Он никогда раньше не осмеливался, но сейчас Сэймэй сидел в нескольких шагах от него, и, казалось, это означало его молчаливое позволение. Не обращая внимания на свитки и книги, Хиромаса заглянул на верх шкафа, где в нагромождении скопилось множество разных вещей. Длинная лента, пыльный шарик благовоний, разноцветные палочки туши, пестрое перо, высушенная и потрескавшаяся змеиная кожа.

Хиромаса запустил руку в верхний ящик шкафа. Убедившись, что закрывает спиной обзор, он выдвинул ящичек и заглянул внутрь. Он и сам не знал, что надеялся там найти — может быть, какой-нибудь тайный дневник, куда Сэймэй записывает все свои секреты? Но вместо этого он обнаружил маленькую прямоугольную коробочку.

Он достал ее, бережно держа двумя руками, и осмотрел. Коробочка была сделана из сандалового дерева, узор поверх него был нанесен сложный и необычный. Хиромаса поднес коробочку к носу и осторожно принюхался, но ничего не почувствовал: аромат уже выветрился. Со всей осторожностью он нажал крошечную защелку и открыл крышечку. Из коробочки выскользнул обрывок шелка, и Хиромаса прикоснулся к нему, ощущая его нежность. По краям отделанный золотом и окрашенный в темно-красный цвет, он скрывал внутри что-то крошечное и хрупкое.

Любопытство стало нестерпимым, и Хиромаса оглянулся через плечо на Сэймэя, поглаживая пальцами шелк, что-то скрывавший в складках. Сэймэй продолжал работать, совершенно не обращая внимания на окружающий мир.

Хиромаса повернулся обратно к коробочке. Деликатно потянув шелк, он освободил высушенную коричневую палочку. 

Он уставился на нее. Нет, это была не палочка. На ней были какие-то гребешки и впадинки, и формой совсем не походила на палочку — от середины она была расщеплена надвое. При ближайшем рассмотрении Хиромаса понял, что на самом деле это куколка насекомого — хотя раньше он никогда такой не видел.

С опаской он ткнул ее пальцем. Куколка качнулась с боку на бок на своем ложе из шелка и издала слабое шуршание. Звук был едва различимым, будто колосок нагнулся на ветру, но Сэймэй услышал и спросил:

— Что ты там делаешь, Хиромаса?

Инстинктивно Хиромаса подпрыгнул и обернулся, пряча коробочку за спину и чувствуя себя виноватым. И тут же вздрогнул, ощутив, как куколка, скользнув по его руке, выпала из коробочки, а потом стиснул зубы и зажмурился, услышав, как упавшая сушеная скорлупа зашуршала, пролетев по отполированным половицам через всю рабочую комнату.

Сэймэй ахнул.

В голосе его не слышалось гнева, поэтому Хиромаса с облегчением открыл глаза.

— Прости, Сэймэй. Я не хотел ее ронять.

— Уверен, что не хотел, — Сэймэй с мгновение смотрел на куколку, а затем снова вернулся к работе. — Ничего страшного, она не повредилась. Ты бы лучше вернул ее туда, где нашел…

Хиромаса присел и поднял куколку. Когда он дотронулся до нее, она оказалась хрупкой и теплой на ощупь, и он покатал ее по ладони. Любопытство его не отпускало, и Хиромаса спросил:

— Это ведь куколка насекомого? Не что-то другое?

Сэймэй помолчал, затем поднял на него глаза и вздернул брови.

— Что, по-твоему, это еще может быть? Куколка насекомого. Ни больше, ни меньше.

— Но она в коробочке. Коробочка дорогая и к тому же старинная. И этот шелк… — но тут Хиромаса оставил попытки быть тактичным. — Давай же, Сэймэй, скажи мне. Она должна иметь какое-то особое значение, иначе бы ты ее не хранил.

— А почему бы мне просто ее не хранить? — Сэймэй склонился над картой, измерил расстояние пальцами, окунул кисть в тушь и записал свои вычисления.

Хиромаса разочарованно вздохнул, положил куколку обратно в коробочку, но оставил ее открытой. Он повертел ее так и сяк, но сколько бы ни смотрел, смысла так и не находил. Зачем же Сэймэю понадобилось хранить эту старую пыльную скорлупку?

Движение и вспышка цвета в саду привлекли его внимание, и Хиромаса посмотрел туда. Снаружи Мицумуси легко ступала через ручей, ловя свои развевающиеся синие одежды. Она танцевала, хихикая и кружась, а затем присела на колени и принялась собирать цветы.

Хиромаса чуть не уронил коробочку во второй раз. Мицумуси! Когда она еще не была девушкой, она была бабочкой… Хиромаса уставился на куколку. Может, это ее куколка? Может, она выбралась наружу из этой тонкой скорлупки? Возможно ли это?

Решив выяснить, Хиромаса направился к энгаве, не отводя глаз от Мицумуси.

— Хиромаса, — раздался голос Сэймэя, и в нем проскользнули командные нотки, заставившие Хиромасу остановиться. Он услышал стук кисти, отложенной в сторону, и шорох шелка, когда Сэймэй отодвинулся от столика, а затем снова раздался голос, теплый и глубокий. — Поскольку ты не в состоянии умерить свое любопытство, я расскажу тебе историю этой коробочки.

— И куколки, — Хиромаса повернулся и, бросив напоследок еще один взгляд на Мицумуси, присоединился к Сэймэю. — Коробочка была сделана для того, чтобы защитить куколку, да?

Сэймэй усмехнулся.

— Может быть. А быть может, и нет.

— Почему нет? Ну почему твои ответы вечно такие расплывчатые, Сэймэй?

— Ах, Хиромаса. Мир вообще довольно неопределенное место, все в нем мимолетно и несовершенно, изменчиво и опасно.

Хиромаса фыркнул.

— Это ты так говоришь. Я же нахожу его по большей части очаровательным.

— Это потому, что ты очень хороший человек, который слишком хорошо думает о людях, которые этого не заслуживают, — в глазах Сэймэя промелькнуло неуловимое выражение.

Смущенный, Хиромаса склонил голову и подтолкнул открытую коробочку по письменному столику к Сэймэю.

— Расскажи мне о куколке.

Сэймэй подтянул коробочку ближе, сдвинув свои бумаги и письменные принадлежности в сторону, чтобы сосредоточить на ней все внимание.

— Коробочка… — он провел кончиками пальцев по резному узору, и брови его слегка приподнялись, — китайская. Очень тонкая работа.

— Это сандал, — Хиромаса наклонился и постучал пальцем по крышке. — Но он больше не пахнет.

— Потому что коробочка очень старая, — Сэймэй заправил обратно в коробочку красный шелк, и его задумчивый взгляд устремился вдаль. — Она была вырезана двести лет тому назад монахом из монастыря Си Мин в Чанъане как сосуд для этой куколки.

Хиромаса подавил желание обернуться и посмотреть через плечо в сад, на Мицумуси.

— Зачем?

Сэймэй терпеливо посмотрел на него.

— Зачем ты кладешь вещи в коробки, Хиромаса?

— Для того, чтобы содержать комнату в порядке. Чтобы защитить ту вещь, которая внутри.

— А еще зачем?

Хиромаса нахмурился. Обычно он не хранил вещи в коробках. Он предпочитал, чтобы его имущество располагалось на виду, чтобы он всегда знал, где его найти. Одежды сейчас, должно быть, сложены в сундуки, писчая бумага хранилась в небольших шкатулках, которые, он полагал, тоже были своего рода коробками. Воспоминание о писчей бумаге навело его на мысль о тайных дневниках, и он сказал: 

— Чтобы сохранить что-то в секрете.

— Именно, — ровным тоном ответил Сэймэй. Он достал куколку из шелкового ложа, нежно держа ее между большим и указательным пальцами. — Однажды утром монах Си Мин проснулся и обнаружил эту куколку, висящую на стропилах прямо над его головой. Для бабочек был еще не сезон, и монах помнил, что накануне вечером куколки там еще не было. Казалось, она сформировалась за минувшую ночь.

Хиромаса передернулся.

— Как страшно, Сэймэй! И что это был за демон?

— Вот и монах задал себе такой же вопрос, — Сэймэй повернул хрупкую скорлупку одной стороной, потом другой, изучая ее. — Он снял куколку со стропил и пошел к настоятелю. Был созван совет, и монахи принялись обсуждать это необычное явление. Кто-то говорил, что заметил дурные знамения по полету птиц; другие обратились к И-Цзин, но без удовлетворительного результата. Одно было совершенно ясно: это была необычная куколка, и значит, из нее должно было вылупиться необычное существо.

— Демон, — Хиромаса закутался в свою накидку, но его внезапно озарила одна мысль, и он выпрямился. — Постой. Сандаловое дерево отпугивает моль и других насекомых, ведь так?

— Да, — улыбнулся Сэймэй. — Теперь ты видишь, что есть и еще одна причина спрятать что-то в коробку.

Хиромаса уставился на куколку.

— Чтобы сохранить это существо заключенным в скорлупку.

— Именно это монах и сделал, — опустив куколку обратно в коробочку, Сэймэй закрыл крышку с громким стуком.

От этого неожиданного звука Хиромаса подскочил. Он сглотнул, глядя на Сэймэя широко распахнутыми глазами.

— И что случилось?

— Он забыл о ней, — Сэймэй лениво повел рукой, описав дугу и взмахнув рукавом белого каригину над коробочкой. Спустя один удар сердца, коробочка исчезла, оставив Хиромасу таращиться на пустой столик.

На мгновение повисла тишина, и Сэймэй опустил руку.

— Прошли долгие годы, монах занимался своими делами и даже не вспоминал о коробочке и о том, что жило внутри нее. Позабытая, позаброшенная, коробочка вместе со своим содержимым ждала своего часа… пока однажды в монастырь Си Мин не прибыл священник из чужеземного посольства, чтобы изучать эзотерические практики у китайских монахов Чанъаня.

Эти слова кое-что напомнили Хиромасе.

— Чужеземное посольство?

Сэймэй склонил голову.

— Приезжим священником был Кукай, и монах, который стал его учителем, был Хуэй Го.

Хиромаса просветлел.

— Так куколка на самом деле была…

Сэймэй сложил руки на груди.

—Ты хочешь услышать конец истории?

— Да, пожалуйста.

— Отлично, — Сэймэй бросил на Хиромасу веселый взгляд. — Кукай оставался с Хуэй Го два года до самой смерти монаха. Говорили, что когда Хуэй Го встретил Кукая, его приветствие было полно восторга. Знания Хуэй Го были настолько велики, что он боялся, что никогда не сможет передать их ученикам. Но Кукай впитывал мудрость, сохранял и толковал ее так, как ни один другой ученик не сумел до него. Это было чудом, говорили одни, а другие шептались, что это какая-то чертовщина.

— Но Кукай не был обычным священником, иначе его бы не отправили с посольством в Китай, — возразил Хиромаса.

— Возможно.

— Ты всегда говоришь «возможно», когда имеешь в виду нечто совсем другое, — пожаловался Хиромаса. — Сэймэй! Это так раздражает. Почему ты просто не можешь сказать, что ты думаешь?

Сэймэй спрятал улыбку в кулак.

— Возвращаясь к нашей истории… Незадолго до своей смерти Хуэй Го вспомнил о коробочке из сандалового дерева и ее содержимом. Он послал храмового служку разыскать ее, и когда коробочка была ему доставлена, он удостоверился, что его печати все еще были на месте, и отдал ее в дар Кукаю.

Увлеченный историей, Хиромаса отклонился назад и почувствовал, как что-то острое и неудобное воткнулось ему в бок. Нахмурившись, он сдвинулся и посмотрел вниз, взял обеими руками предмет и схватил ртом воздух, осознав, что держит коробочку из сандалового дерева. В панике он уронил ее на пол и толкнул от себя в сторону Сэймэя.

Сэймэй поднял коробочку и аккуратно поставил ее на колено Хиромасе.

— Хуэй Го попросил Кукая не открывать коробочку, пока они в целости и сохранности не вернутся в Японию, и Кукай согласился. Можно только представить себе, насколько сильным было любопытство Кукая на протяжении всего путешествия к родным берегам. Дни напролет он поглаживал коробочку, думая о том, что же внутри. Неделями он созерцал заклинания и печати, удерживающие ее запертой. Месяцы он ждал, помня о своем обещании Хуэй Го. Каждое утро он просыпался и видел коробочку закрытой; каждую ночь он прятал ее под макуру, и с каждым днем коробочка становилась все тяжелее и тяжелее, пока Кукай больше не смог носить ее.

— Куколка уже созрела, — догадался Хиромаса, и голос его был не громче шепота, — и оттуда вылупилось чудовище!

Губы Сэймэя дрогнули в улыбке, но он никак не прокомментировал ужас Хиромасы.

— К тому времени, как посольство прибыло домой, Кукаю пришлось перевозить коробочку в повозке. Но он продолжал каждую ночь перед сном класть ее под макуру... и иногда он прислушивался и слышал, как внутри что-то шевелится.

Хиромаса уставился на коробочку. Она подрагивала на его колене, и только потом до него дошло: это из-за того, что дрожит его напряженная нога. 

— Он открыл ее.

Сэймэй кивнул, и глаза его блестели.

— Через год, в день смерти Хуэй Го, Кукай взял коробочку, встал перед ней на колени, прочел молитву, затем снял заклинания, связывающие ее, и разрезал печати, сохранявшие коробочку закрытой.

Медленно он повернул коробочку лицом к Хиромасе.

— Открой ее, Хиромаса. Открой, и ты увидишь то, что увидел Кукай.

Гораздо больше, чем просто с опаской, но уверенный в том, что Сэймэй спасет его, если на него выпрыгнет нечто ужасное, Хиромаса потянулся к коробочке и нажал защелку. Приоткрыл крышку едва ли не на волосок, но ничего не произошло. Осмелев, он приоткрыл ее пошире, и заметил отблеск синего и оранжевого. Любопытство победило, и Хиромаса поднял крышку до конца, обнаружив на красном шелке нечто знакомое — бабочку-махаона необычной расцветки.

— Мицумуси!

Бабочка выпорхнула из коробочки, паря, взмывая и опускаясь вокруг него, а Хиромаса обернулся посмотреть на ее полет. Он сиял от восторга, следя за ее плавными движениями.

— Я знал, что эта куколка принадлежит Мицумуси. Но Сэймэй, зачем ты хранишь ее?

— Чтобы мы помнили, откуда она. Чтобы постоянно напоминали себе, как же долго она ждала, пока ее выпустят из тьмы на свободу.

Хиромаса оторвал взгляд от бабочки.

— Так что же такое она на самом деле?

Сэймэй улыбнулся.

— Мечта.


End file.
